


Pilot

by hjcallipygian



Series: Once Upon a Time [2]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjcallipygian/pseuds/hjcallipygian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A difficult conversation between Zoe and Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a lunch break one day back when Serenity came out. Major spoilers.

"Zoe."

"Hello, Captain."

"... We need to hire a pilot, Zoe."

"All right, sir."

"I don't much trust River for the day-to-day things, and I just ain't got time for it."

"Very good, sir. Next system we land on, we'll get to lookin."

"... Ain't nobody bein replaced here, Zoe."

"Course not, sir."

"'Cause ain't no way that'd be possible."

"Yes, sir."

"All right. As long as we got that straight."

"Perfectly, sir."


End file.
